


The Silent Treatment

by beanko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanko/pseuds/beanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Dean just how pissed off he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Treatment

Sam groaned and sat himself down, leaning back and running his fingers through his hair. "Goddammit, Dean. I am so pissed."

No response.

"Wow. The silent treatment. Real mature."

Silence.

"Fine, y'know what? Go ahead. Pout like the giant man-baby you are. While you do that, I'll rant my ass off."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair again, and took a deep breath. "What you did, Dean, was stupid. Beyond the measures of stupid. Off the freakin' spectrum of idiocy. You know that? It was seriously the dumbest thing I have ever seen you do, Dean, and you've done a whole lot of stupid things. But this? This takes the cake."

Nothing.

"You're still going with the silence thing. Okay, I'll keep going. What am I supposed to do now, huh? You've screwed it all up. As usual, I'm picking up the pieces.

"...Come on, Dean you can't stay quiet forever."

Quiet.

"Jesus, man, I'm sorry, okay? Just say something."

Still silent.

"Fine. Fabulous. You keep doing your thing, that's great. Mentally, you're a toddler, you know that?"

Sam was irritated, and so tired of everything. "I didn't even want to do all of this in the first place. I had an actual life, a life that I had built up on my own, not the life Dad forced us into. And then you came along. I had locked away everything that had happened, and I wanted to keep it there. Goddammit, Dean, I had everything so neatly put away. But you smashed right in and dredged everything up. Like opening Pandora's box."

Sam sighed. "Dean, come on."

Still nothing.  
"Fine. You know what? You want an apology of some kind? Great, because here it is. You know, when we were on the road with Dad when we were kids, it was really hard for me. I hated it. I just wanted to be a normal kid, even though I knew it would never happen. Hell, I even considered... ending it all. Just to be rid of everything."

Sam was shaking now. "But the one thing, the only thing that kept me going, was you, Dean. You were always there, and I always felt safe around you. You never left me. For that, I'm grateful. So I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're real important to me, alright?"

Mute.

"Dean, come on. Say something."

Sam reached out his hand. He ran his fingers over the cold, hard stone, tracing his thumb along the engraved markings. His breath grew short, and his chest became tight. A short sob escaped him, a tear rolling down his face.

"Dean. C'mon... Say anything. Call me Sammy. Call me a bitch. Rant about your stupid car and your stupid pie." 

More tears came, streaming down Sam's cheeks.

"Anything. I just want to hear you again. Please."

"Jerk," he choked.

Nothing.

"Pie's stupid."

Silence.

"Your car is stupid."

Quiet.

Sam leaned against the tomb and sobbed. "Everything about you is so stupid, Dean. But I love you. I love you so much. Please, I can't do this without you."

Sam closed his eyes. He imagined Dean, sitting right next to him, chuckling while ruffling Sam's hair. "Bitch," he'd say.

A small nostalgic smile spread across Sam's face.

"Jerk," he whispered to himself.


End file.
